Raiko Uchiha
by dragonworldinc
Summary: When Harry uses a new form of magic to save himself from being attacked by Dudley, it starts a chain of events that reveals more about Harry and his family history than he thought possible. But with new discoveries come new challenges and with new challenges come new revelations that threaten to turn Harry's world upside down. Adopted from DZ2, Thanks enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Raiko Uchiha, Shinobi Sorcerer: A Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do not own Naruto or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to Studio Pierrot and Aniplex; I do own any OC Spells/Jutsus explained at the end of a chapter.

**Plot: **When Harry uses a new form of magic to save himself from being attacked by Dudley, it starts a chain of events that reveals more about Harry and his family history than he thought possible. But with new discoveries come new challenges and with new challenges come new revelations that threaten to turn Harry's world upside down.

Eventual Harry/Hermione

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

"**Jutsus"**

Prologue: Harry's New Power

Running;

Always running;

Harry could never understand it, but whenever the summer holidays came around and he was trying to juggle Hogwarts homework with Dursley House chores and keeping out of his loving family's way, his thick-headed cousin Dudley _still_ found time to invest in a session of his favorite past-time, Harry-Hunting.

Such was the case on that cool Wednesday afternoon just a week after Harry had come home from his second-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his body still aching from his close-call with death against the Basilisk and his second encounter in just as many years with a version of Voldemort's soul. Not that such matters were a care for the Dursleys: they just chose to ignore Harry's wishes and put him to work, but, as predictable as day turning into night, one week had passed before Dudley and his gang had cornered Harry returning from the local shop and, with Seeker reflexes and without even bothering for a confrontation, Harry had turned and run.

Away from Privet Drive and away from the shops, down to the local school where Harry had personally hoped he'd never see it again and, running around the back of the school, Harry tried to find a way to keep away from the pursuers. To his dismay, he found that his tracks and his running had led him straight into a deserted alleyway, which would have been fine except the alley ended in a high wall that even Harry couldn't clamber over in time. Skidding to a halt, Harry turned back, hoping to make it away before the human gorillas caught up with him; however, his dismay only heightened when he saw that the end of the alley was blocked by Malcolm, Gordon and Piers, Harry's hulk of a cousin, Dudley standing between his thugs, cracking his knuckles dangerously.

"I gave you an out last year because you played a good game with me, freak," Dudley sneered, advancing on Harry, "But now I know the truth and you can't do what you thought you could to scare me. What are you going to do now, monster? Cry for Mummy?"

Harry drew himself to his full height: he had faced the King of Snakes, the darkest wizard in history and _twice_ at that; he had taken on Slytherins with more brains than his cousin not to mention Fluffy, a troll, Norbert, a horde of Acromantulas and everything else he'd had to put up with as part of his Hogwarts career. He wasn't going to allow Dudley to see him cower; hell, he wasn't _going_ to cower before this…this…Muggle like some kind of weakling; so he couldn't use magic, so what?

He could still duck, dive and swerve with his Seeker reflexes, but then of course, he'd have to put up with Dudley's cronies who had so few brains that they made Crabbe and Goyle look like Einstein's descendants.

He didn't know why, but that thought made him laugh and, as he faced Dudley, his laugh must have annoyed his cousin as Dudley asked, "What are you laughing for? I'm about to pay you back for that tail, you monster."

"I'm not a monster," Harry sighed, meeting Dudley's eyes as he drew on every ounce of his Gryffindor courage, "I'm just ahead of the curve: the things I've faced, the creatures I've fought, now _they're_ the monsters. I've faced a snake that would swallow you down in one bite and have room for Daddy for dessert…"

His verbally-drawn-upon courage seemed to be working as Dudley hesitated, his fists trembling as though he was envisioning such a creature; going with this, Harry continued, "And then there's the dragon that I had to help raise, the spiders that would leave Aunt Petunia's home in spider's webs within minutes and, of course, the _giant…three-headed…ferocious three-headed dog of the dead._ Dudley? Are you all right? You've gone quiet; what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Y-y-y-you're lying," Dudley squeaked, apparently now-having lost his strength to speak as he stepped back from Harry, though he didn't go too far. Instead, Harry knew that the big bad Big D wouldn't want to look weak in front of his cronies, "I-I-I'm going to t-t-tell Dad that y-y-you were t-t-talking about that f-f-freak place."

"What's he going to do?" asked Harry nonchalantly, "I escaped last year with a lovely flying car; the year before that, it was Hagrid, the large man that tried to turn you into more of a pig than you are: what could it be this year, Duddy-kins? Eh Poppet?"

He knew that it was silly to try and antagonize Dudley, but Harry was having too much fun; Dudley's eyes were now wide with horror as Harry mocked the baby-names that Aunt Petunia used on him, the young Gryffindor now holding the upper hand over his cousin. Suddenly, Dudley had become the weak one and, from the way that his fists were clenched, he didn't like it.

So, being Dudley, he did what he did best: he lashed out with his fists, Harry seeing the attack coming as though Dudley was moving in slow motion; not because of magic or anything like that, but because he was just too easy to antagonize. The soft thud of fist meeting brick had a smile on Harry's face, though that smile faded when Malcolm, Gordon and Piers grabbed him, Dudley now rounding on Harry with a look like an enraged dragon.

"Think you can insult me, freak?" asked Dudley, his fist coming around again, the feel of flesh on flesh making Harry gasp as he felt the air being forced out of him. Two more times, Dudley hit Harry in the chest, before smashing his fist against the young wizard's glasses and teeth, a part of Harry feeling slightly dismayed that he would have to ask Hermione to repair his glasses _again_.

However, as Dudley pulled away from smashing two of Harry's teeth out of his mouth, the young Gryffindor then felt…something: it was a magic that was unlike any other and, try as he might, it was like the survival instinct that Harry had come to rely on since the Chamber and before that had now returned. A strange buzzing sound echoed in his ears and, as he looked up at Dudley, who was now smirking victoriously at the beaten form of his cousin, Harry coughed once before he asked, "Is that all you've got?"

He didn't know why he said it, but Dudley didn't take the bait as he asked, "Why? What are you going to do, weakling? You need to learn your place and you need to learn it _now_!"

Harry was learning, but not in the way that Dudley intended; instead, the mockery of the word weakling, which was the one thing that Harry knew he wasn't, seemed to empower Harry, images of his victories over stronger opponents flashing through his mind: Fluffy, the troll, Norbert, Quidditch, Voldemort, Aragog and his nest, the Dueling Club – why he was remembering _that_, he didn't know, but it gave him the strength nonetheless – and finally, his most recent victory, defying Death itself, slaying a Basilisk and destroying the remnant of Voldemort's soul.

"Suddenly gone quiet, have we, Potter?" asked Dudley, slightly distracting Harry from his train of thought, though it did nothing to distract him from his resolve. Instead, he lifted his hands and, meeting Dudley's eyes, Harry shook his head before he drew on the knowledge inside him, the source of said knowledge being a mystery to him, but, as he lifted his hands, he pushed them together, the palm of his left hand being placed over the first of his right.

"Look at that," Piers scoffed, "Freak's actually praying: what? Does he think that an answer's just going to fall out of the sky?"

Their laughter only fuelled Harry's resolve: he could _feel_ the power inside him and, while he didn't know _exactly_ what the power was, he knew this much: he didn't need a wand to use it and, more importantly, the Ministry _wouldn't_ trace this like they traced Dobby. Looking up to Dudley's eyes once more, Harry felt the power swirling around him, like the very air had come to his aid just like Piers had mocked him.

As the air gathered around him, Harry smirked as he felt the embraces of his captors loosen from his arms, Dudley now watching with fearful eyes as the gang backed away, actually _retreating_ from the freak. Barging past Harry, who had now switched his hand-gesture to make it seem like his fingers were locked together, his thumbs and end fingers pressed together at the tips, Dudley screamed, "Where are you going? You're not seriously running from the freak, are you?"

"N-N-No, of course not…Big D," Gordon laughed, "Just…it's getting…getting windy, isn't it?"

"Wind?" asked Dudley, "You're scared of a little wind: what kind of boys are you?"

"Ones that know when to fight and when to flee," Harry's voice whispered from behind Dudley, though his tone of voice had now become distant and ethereal, as though he was locked in a trance. Before any of the thugs could make another move, Harry's voice then spoke with an echoing command that boomed like thunder, **"WIND STYLE: HURRICANE JUTSU!"**

At his command, the winds that had swirled around Harry now blew outwards, sending Dudley and his gang scattering for the hills, none of them ever repeating the fact that they were sent running from the freak. However, back at the small alleyway, Harry watched as his power not only knocked Dudley, Malcolm, Gordon and Piers over as though they were pins in a game of bowling, but actually ripped their clothes from their bodies, the bins and spare bits of garbage around them being caught in the wind and, to the chagrin of the thugs, showering them in the resulting muck cloud.

Harry, meanwhile, filled with awe and wonder as he was, also suddenly felt _very_ tired; his weakness, his injuries and his somehow-summoned magic had drawn a lot out of his body and, as he released his hands, the wind dying down as though its task was accomplished, the last thing that Harry thought he'd heard was a voice calling out his name.

Darkness was all he saw after that…

**_ReikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

Water;

That was the first thing that Harry was aware of when his senses started to come back to him; the sound of water running into a hollow device that clicked against what sounded like stone, before the sound of running water returned. As well as this rather unusual sound, a warm, spicy smell attracted Harry's nostrils, a bigger picture requesting to be let into his head, but, for now, Harry resigned himself to opening his eyes.

He was no longer lying on the floor of an alleyway near a Muggle school; now he was lying on a soft wool surface, a wooden ceiling overhead and, from what he could see, the room was lit by a small candle-flame chandelier that burned against the wall of the room. However, none of this was as surprising as the fact that, aside from the water feature and the calm, relaxing environment of the room, Harry also noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.

Next to his bed, pouring what looked like hot water into a mug of seasoned leaves was a man that appeared to be dressed in a robe that was wrapped around his waist, though the robe was cut off by a pair of dark silk trousers covering his waist and legs. From what Harry could see, as the man's image was at the corner of his vision, the man was bald on his head, a small beard and moustache around his mouth with the beard apparently twisted to resemble twin snakes wrapped around each other.

A pair of dark blue eyes looked to Harry as he noticed the man while the stranger then smiled before he asked, "So, you are finally awake, Harry-kun?"

"It…it would seem so, err…sir," Harry replied, recognizing the man's accent to hold a small hint of the far east from the fact that he'd used an honorific to address Harry, possibly China or Japan, though he should have also guessed that from the robe and the appearance.

"My apologies," the man then laughed, setting the kettle that he'd been using down next to Harry before he held out his hand to Harry, "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Hiroko Ryusaki, a wizard just like you, but, also like you, I am one who knows the ancient art."

Shaking the man's hand, Harry asked calmly, "Begging your pardon, Hiroko…err…Hiroko-san, but what do you mean by the ancient art?"

He hoped that his address of the man was correct: he knew very little about honorifics except for what he'd read in an encyclopedia he'd found before going to Hogwarts. Of course, the item in question didn't exist now as Dudley had destroyed it in an attempt to discredit Harry from being smarter than him.

"Your honorific is correct, Harry-kun," Hiroko told him, before that warm, comforting smile returned as he added, "And, as to what I mean by the ancient art, I refer to the power that you called upon in that alleyway: it was a mix of coincidence and good luck that I was drawn to that place when my…companion and I found you."

"And what was that power, Hiroko-san?" asked Harry, rubbing his hands as he then realized that any signs of the pain from before were gone.

"Ninjutsu, Harry-kun," answered Hiroko, handing the tea to Harry as he added, "Drink that: we can talk some more when you're wide awake."

Harry drank the tea…and suddenly felt wide awake: mostly because the tea was _very_ hot and refreshing, but also because there was a hint of energy to the drink that seemed to give vitality back to his muscles. Sitting upright, he graciously returned the cup to Hiroko before he asked, "I'm sorry, Hiroko-san, but did you just say that the power I used was…Ninjutsu?"

"I did," Hiroko answered, setting the cup down as he sat down, folding his legs carefully as he spoke to Harry, "You may not know of it, Harry-kun, but there are quite a few witches and wizards in the world that can use the arts and you, young friend, are one of them. When you used the ability, you harnessed a great power that, without strength or training, could be used for evil purposes or, at the very worst of scenarios, could actually kill you. In fact, if I had not turned up when I did and used what I knew of the art, I fear that I would not have gotten to you in time to save you."

"So it seems that I owe you my life, Hiroko-san," Harry realized, his words calm, but edged by a sense of duty and worry, "If…if you kept me here for payment, then…then please…tell me what I can do."

"I knew that you were a noble spirit, Harry Potter," Hiroko laughed, surprising Harry as he didn't use the honorific, but Harry also sensed that Hiroko wasn't here to insult him or insist any sort of foreknowledge about him. "Just like he told me that you were, isn't that right, my friend?"

It was only then that Harry noticed that there was another man in the room: a tall man with messy dark hair and grey eyes that made Harry thinks of a dog giving him a baleful expression. The man was dressed in light robes and seemed to be smiling, though with the scraggly beard and shaggy hair obscuring his mouth, Harry couldn't tell.

As he looked to this newcomer, however, Harry had a feeling that he knew him from somewhere, though the knowledge once again eluded him; thankfully, the man seemed to fill in the blanks as he sat down on the bed that Harry was laid on and, extending a hand, he put it on Harry's shoulder, the touch making Harry think of a fatherly embrace. "Harry…I've been waiting forever and a day to see you again kiddo…you probably don't remember me, so I'll do the honors."

He didn't know why, or he didn't know why _yet_, but he suddenly felt that he could trust the man and, when he addressed Harry with a soft air, those feelings were only confirmed as the man introduced himself;

"My name is Sirius Black and I'm…I'm your godfather."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Shinobi is born

Harry felt a conflict of emotions well up inside him as he stared at Sirius Black, his eyes somehow able to keep his conflict unseen by the two men with him, though his clenched fists gave Sirius a guess as to the feelings that his godson was experiencing. Top of that list was most likely rage: rage towards Sirius for not being there for Harry when he was left with magic-hating Muggles and forced to act like a cross between a punching bag and a slave.

Then there was most likely shock: the shock that there was someone out there that he could openly talk about his family with and who actually liked Harry being around.

However, the one emotion that Sirius knew Harry felt most of all was confusion: who was Sirius and where had he been for twelve years and why was he being so nice and welcoming to Harry?

Foregoing any sort of verbal reaction, Sirius lifted his hands to show Harry that he was unarmed before he told the boy, "I know that you have questions, Harry, and I hope that I can do the best that I can to answer them. For now, though, I think it would benefit us both for you to listen to Hiroko: it's partially because of him that I'm not a bedraggled, half-starved waste of space that's somewhere between desperate and hungry for the chance to clear his name."

"Clear your name?" asked Harry, finally finding his voice as he glanced to Sirius, "Why would you say that?"

"Ah," Sirius replied, covering his eyes with one hand as he added, "As an old friend would say, I shouldn't have said that…ah well," he ran his hand over his face, letting out a deep sigh at the same time before he looked back to Harry as he explained, "I'll give you the proverbial abridged version for now, kiddo: I've been spending twelve years in Azkaban for a crime that I didn't commit and, were it not for a stroke of good luck, I would probably still be there now."

Harry wanted to ask more, but he steeled his resolve as he knew that Sirius had a point in suggesting that Harry listen to Hiroko first; curling his knees to his chest, Harry repeated his previous statement to the strange man, "So…where were we? Oh yes; I guess it seems that I owe you my life, Hiroko-san; what can I do to repay this debt to you?"

"Firstly," Hiroko chuckled, "None of the honorific stuff: despite my appearance and how I first addressed you, I actually left my Oriental side back there when I left Japan nearly twenty years ago. Secondly, I must ask you, Harry: are you sure that you're willing to repay this debt to me no matter what? I could ask you to kill for me or take on a truly dangerous task that could mean your own life is put at risk: I could even force you to call me your master for the rest of your life."

"I don't care," Harry replied, keeping his steeled resolve in place as he stared down the man that had helped him, "Clearly you have an idea about what happened to me and I don't know it, which means that it could have killed me. It was stupid and reckless and I'm both thankful and grateful for you helping me escape that hold and that possible threat. So, I ask you again, Hiroko: what do you ask in return for saving my life?"

"Every bit as stubborn as James was and more," Sirius muttered, earning a sideways glance from Harry; shrugging ruefully, Sirius added, "Well you are; ah well, you may as well tell him, Hiroko: he won't take no for an answer…not if he's truly Lily and James' kid."

"Very well," Hiroko agreed, clasping his hands and glancing to Harry with the air of an elder or a man of great power and influence; Harry didn't know why, but he suddenly felt like he was in the presence of someone that could give Dumbledore a run for his money. When Hiroko spoke again, it was with conviction and strength, but the man lost none of his kindness as he told Harry, "To repay me, Harry James Potter, I, Hiroko Daisuke Ryusaki, offer you a place as my student and protégé in the arts of the Shinobi."

For a moment, there was no sound save for the hollow click of the shishi-odoshi as it poured water into the small basin next to it.

Sirius wasn't surprised to see the shock on Harry's face as he considered the offer and the pride behind such a place: in exchange for saving his life, Hiroko was willing to share with Harry the secrets of the so-called 'ancient arts' of the Shinobi. What this meant was that Harry would become a student of the proverbial game, learning not only about Ninjutsu, but its counterparts of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu. Harry would be taught the full works and, from what Sirius knew of the arts, they would certainly come in handy around Harry's life with and without magic.

Breaking the verbal silence around them, Harry took a deep breath, swallowed once and asked, "Why…why would you be willing to do this for me, Hiroko?"

"Because what you used in that enclosed space was no small power, Harry," Hiroko answered, his voice still as calm and comforting as Harry had heard him to be, "What you used was a Ninjutsu, a Ninja Art, but you combined it with one of the many different Nature Transformation Forms, or the Elemental Releases as they are also called and, even then, you held it for at least 30 seconds before your body succumbed to the lapse of energy and strength in your body and your chakra reserves."

"Chakra?" asked Harry, lifting a hand to his face as he tried to envision the sort of power that Hiroko had told him about: it was true that he didn't really remember the power or how he'd actually summoned it by _knowing_ what to do, but for now, there were questions that needed answering.

"Chakra is what a Shinobi, or Ninja, uses to invoke the power of their techniques, or their jutsus as they're more commonly known," Hiroko explained, knowing that Harry would need answers of his own before he gave the man his answer, "In a Ninja's life, there are three key jutsu types that are used: Ninjutsu, such as the Hurricane Jutsu that you summoned in that alleyway. Then there is the art of Genjutsu, or the 'Illusionary Art' which, as its name suggests, takes the form of illusions and deceptive jutsus that alter the fabric of reality around a target. Unlike the first, Genjutsu mostly targets a being's psyche, or their mental focus, instead of their physical senses."

"And what's the third?" asked Harry, actually surprising himself that he was listening to the man's explanations with such eagerness.

"The third doesn't really require chakra flow or hand seals like what you used to summon that hurricane," Hiroko explained, smiling proudly as he felt that he had found a true student's desires and a scholar's wish to learn more in the young wizard. "Taijutsu, which, simply put, is hand-to-hand combat and the defenses against them; while a Ninja can use the first two on an almost daily basis, the one that they are expected to train hard in is Taijutsu as this amplifies their own physical strength, stamina levels and, with time and training, can also be used as a stress-test exercise for chakra control."

"No offence, Hiroko," Harry suddenly piped up, clearing his throat as he did so, "But you haven't actually explained _what_ chakra is; is it an energy or some sort of magical aid or…or what?"

"Chakra is energy, Harry," Hiroko explained, not upset that Harry had questioned him; if he accepted the offer, then he'd need to demonstrate a resolve for his answers and to learn more from his sensei. "The flow of physical and spiritual energy in the body that takes root in one or more of 361 different points of the body, or the tenketsu as it's more commonly known. When we perform hand signs, or seals, to create our jutsus, we combine that physical and spiritual energy and release it as a jutsu. However, as you saw in the alleyway, everybody has a limit to which their chakra can flow and to strengthen and increase this limit, there are exercises and tests that can be taken to increase your command of your body's chakra. Such exercises are known as chakra control and, if you accept my offer, then I will teach you some of the basic and, in due time, more advanced exercises of chakra control."

"And what about this other thing that you mentioned?" asked Harry, recalling the explanation about the power, no, the _jutsu_ that he had used against Dudley and his cronies, "This…Nature Transformation Form or…Elemental Release; what's that when it's at home?"

"Nature Transformation, also known as Elemental Release is the art of combining one of the big three as well as lesser jutsu forms that you'll learn about with the power of the elements," As Hiroko gave his explanation, Harry noticed the man then reach into his robe and withdraw what looked like a small piece of parchment. Indicating the item to Harry, Hiroko continued, "This is chakra paper and by using it, a Shinobi or a sensei can learn about the elemental affinities of a being's chakra and jutsu rank. As you may guess, Harry, there are five main types of Elemental Release: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Lightning. Within those types, there are others such as Storm, Ice, Darkness and Mist, but there are also releases for lesser-known elements like Magnetism and Sand as well as Crystal. However, for an example, I'll focus on my own Elemental Release Affinity, which is the element of Water."

As Harry watched, Hiroko then lifted the chakra paper and didn't move; yet, as Harry waited for a sign of his affinity, he gasped as the chakra paper then seemed to take the appearance of a tissue that had been run under the tap, the edges of the chakra paper dampening until, after a few seconds, the whole paper was damp and actually dripping water droplets into the cup in Hiroko's lap.

Anticipating Harry's question, Hiroko then explained, "This is the result of a Water-Release-Shinobi: by feeding chakra into the paper, his affinity is revealed when the paper becomes wet and soggy like this one has done. Similarly, there are such results for the other elements: for Earth, the paper would turn to dirt and crumble; for Fire, it would burst into flame and become ashes; for Wind, the paper would be cut in two and for Lightning, it would crumple up as though someone had scrunched it into a foldable ball-shape."

"So for me, it would be cut in two?" asked Harry, remembering how he had powered his first jutsu with Wind Style.

"Perhaps," Sirius reasoned, before he gave a smirk as he added, "But there are examples where more than one is revealed, isn't that right, Hiroko?"

"Sirius is correct," Hiroko explained, withdrawing another piece of the paper as he continued, "And before you give me your answer, Harry, I would like you to reveal to me what you can do: simply hold this paper in your fingers and channel your chakra into it."

"And how do I do that, Hiroko?" asked Harry, accepting the paper into his hand, before he felt rather silly as he turned it over, as though expecting to find the answers written on the paper.

"I see," Hiroko replied calmly, taking the paper from Harry and setting it down on the floor as he explained, "I suppose we should try and reawaken your flow; so, Harry, this is what I want you to do now: close your eyes and, without speaking, take several long deep breaths. Keep taking those breaths until you can feel the power that you felt when you summoned the hurricane; it will feel like the ebb and flow of the tides of the ocean and, when you can feel it, try and see it: for a normal Shinobi, the chakra flow represents itself as a light blue color."

"I'll…I'll try," Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he was instructed and, taking several deep breaths, he tried to feel for the power that he'd experienced before blacking out. Mentally delving into his mind, Harry was surprised when he found what felt like an iron-hard wall surrounding a part of his mind that he'd never knew to exist: enforcing this part of his mind was a large blood-red door that seemed to be made from red diamonds and held together by a strong set of chains. However, from behind this door, Harry could indeed see and feel the ebb and flow of the power beyond and, just like Hiroko had said; it did indeed take on a sky-blue sort of color.

If this _was_ his power source, his chakra's residence inside his body, then why was it sealed so tightly that Harry had only been able to experience it in a moment of crisis?

Was it like accidental magic?

Extending his mental-self's hand, Harry pressed his palm against the door, feeling slightly surprised that the door and the pulsing chakra beyond it actually felt warm to the touch, almost like the first touch of the sun on a summer morning. Eyeing the large door, Harry took a deep breath before he let his thoughts do the talking for him, 'if this _is_ my power, then please let me know what it feels like: I want to learn the ways of the Shinobi; I want to learn the way of the Ninja.'

The door, the chains and the power beyond actually seemed to listen to Harry; the strong chains began to glow with a powerful golden color that seemed to be tinged by a dark aura for some unknown reason. After a few seconds, the chains vanished and Harry watched with awe as the door was opened and his body was _flooded_ with power: he'd never felt so strong or so in tune with his inner self. He could feel the energy from the day before and, for reasons that he couldn't quite explain, Harry also felt like a great archive of information had been opened to him as his mind was flooded with strange new information.

At the same time, the Pacific-Ocean-sized torrent of chakra flowed out from behind the door and seemed to drown Harry in its embrace, though, as it did so, Harry felt a strange static-like tingle running across his skin, his limbs feeling heavy and lead-weighed as though he was being pinned by a torrential windstorm. Finally, Harry's strange static feeling seemed to evolve into a full-bodied shockwave that danced over his body in a mix of fury and embraced warmth.

Harry had never felt so…alive…so strong!

Opening his eyes, Harry was slightly worried and confused when he saw Hiroko watching him with a mix of shock and disbelief, though the young wizard could see the edge of blue that danced over his skin like flames licking at his physical self. Lifting his hand, Harry clenched it into a fist before he asked, "Is…is this…"

"Your…your chakra," Hiroko answered, trying to mask his shock as he didn't want Harry to think that he was frightened of him, "Draw it back in for now, Harry and then, as I told you, try to feed it into the paper; if I'm right…if I'm right about this, then we'll be in for a surprise."

With his fist clenched, Harry took several deep breaths and concentrated harder than he had ever done before, watching with a sense of victory as the chakra flow was drawn back into his body. Once his body was clear of the aura, Harry reached down and picked up the paper; however, he'd barely held it for more than five seconds before the paper was slashed in two, the two pieces that remained then crinkling into crunched-up pieces before, to everyone's alarm, they seemed to be consumed by a vortex that left the spot in Harry's hand clear of chakra paper.

"What?" asked Harry, unaware of a worrying glance being shared between Sirius and Hiroko.

Sirius, however, broke the silence as he told Hiroko, "I think it may be ideal for you to try and convince Harry to accept your offer, old friend."

"He…he doesn't need to do that, Sirius," Harry explained, placing a hand against his chest before he bowed his head as he told Hiroko, "I…I would be honored to learn from you, Hiroko-Sensei: if not to control my power, but to make sure that no-one else can use it against me."

"Then we shall begin with the relevant information, Harry," Hiroko replied, a sense of pride in his voice as he understood the shock and awe of his young student being outmatched by the need to control his power, "Your elements: though I can't quite recall the meaning of the vortex, I can tell you this much: you have an affinity with Lightning and Wind, which could also mean that, in due time, you'll be able to combine the two and form the Storm Release Techniques. It also seems that your chakra has actually been a part of you since birth, which is not unusual, but it is surprising because of the level of power. Where the jutsus are concerned, there are six different levels or ranks that a jutsu may fall under: E, D, C, B, A and finally S; from what I have seen of your chakra and your power last week…"

"Hang on, Sensei," Harry gasped, "I've been out of it for a _week?_"

"That's right, kiddo," Sirius chuckled, shaking his head at the penny finally dropping for Harry, "We're now two days from your thirteenth: a special day for a kid your age, but doubly special because of what you'll be able to do on that day."

"And we will get to that later, Harry," Hiroko added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth to ask about the purpose of that day, "But for now, as I was saying, it's clear to me that your Hurricane Jutsu from last week is at least a B-Rank Jutsu, but it could also be called an A-Rank from the threat level against maintaining the power. One thing that you must learn about justus and chakra control is when to let go of your power: never try anything that seems too big for you or hold onto a fierce power for too long…otherwise, next time, I may not be there to help you, am I understood?"

"Yes, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry replied, before he folded his legs underneath him as Hiroko continued his talk with a discussion of the hand seals and how each one worked;

_Bird/Tori: (The Precision Seal) which allowed him to gain a more precise control over the jutsu._

_Boar/Ousu-buta: (The Stability Seal) which allowed him to make his jutsu more stable so they wouldn't fall apart._

_Dog/Inu: (The Longevity Seal) which allowed him to make sure his jutsu would stay in effect until he released them._

_Dragon/Ryu: (The Consistency Seal) which allowed him to keep the jutsu going while putting more chakra into it._

_Hare/Usagi: (The Multiplying Seal) which allowed him to replicate his jutsu into numerous ones._

_Horse/Uma: (The Restoration Seal) which allowed him to make a jutsu release its own chakra into something._

_Monkey/Saru: (The Forming Seal) which allowed him to control the size and shape of his jutsu._

_Ox/O-ushi: (The Force Seal) which allowed him to control the density and opacity of his jutsu._

_Ram/O-hitsuji: (The Focus Seal) which allowed him to focus his chakra._

_Rat/Nezumi: (The Animation Seal) which allowed his jutsu to move and alter more freely if he chose._

_Snake/Hebi: (The Control Seal) which allowed him to control his jutsu more precisely._

_Tiger/Tora: (The Power Seal) which allowed him to make his jutsu more powerful or add elemental effects to them._

By the end of their talk, Harry felt like he was ready to become one with this new world of strength and power, though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about his power, his chakra and his elemental release that Hiroko-Sensei seemed to almost fear…

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

That night, while Harry and Sirius slept, Hiroko crept around the bed where his new student was resting and, moving to the cupboard where he'd kept his scrolls and information, he unsealed the one on Elemental Release and, after scanning through the information, gave an almost defeated sigh before he closed the scroll and, turning back to the sleeping Harry, adopted a look of worry and determination.

"The vortex," he whispered, watching as his student's brow furrowed with the strain of some sort of dream, "Of course: I should have known; I only hope that Harry has the strength to withstand the backlash from _that_ Technique."

Then, closing his cupboard, Hiroko disappeared through the screen that divided Harry's room from the rest of his house and, turning out his light, the elder Ninja spent a few moments staring at the ceiling before he closed his eyes.

All the while, he was determined to help his young Genin discover, learn, master and control one of the toughest, scariest Release Techniques ever…

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

"Harry…wake up, Harry…come on, open your eyes…"

Drawn out of an apparently peaceful slumber, Harry squinted his eyes against a bright golden light that seemed to shine from the edge of his vision; as his vision cleared, which surprised Harry as he still couldn't get over a revelation that Hiroko-Sensei had managed a healing jutsu to heal his eyesight, which was the _big_ revelation that his mind hadn't allowed him to accept yet. However, as his vision cleared, Harry felt a mix of shock and disbelief worm its way into his heart as he saw a young woman standing within the bright light that threatened to blind him. For a moment, Harry had to wonder why Sirius wasn't affected by the light, but that thought vanished when he got a closer look at the woman in the light.

He _knew_ her: red hair, slightly-pale skin, emerald-green eyes that matched his own and finally, a smile that told Harry that all was well…

Lily Potter, his Mother, was somehow standing next to his bed, her eyes filled with a warmth and light that seemed to erase any fears or concerns that burned in Harry at that moment in time.

"M…Mum?" asked Harry shakily, "How…how are you…is this…is someone using a Genjutsu on me?"

"No, honey," Lily replied, her voice soft and musical to Harry's ears, though he also noticed that she was close to tears as she sat down on the bed next to him, the surface underneath her not even shifting as she looked to him. "It's really me: I'm really here and I'm really proud of you for finally accepting and discovering your destiny."

"Destiny?" asked Harry, "You mean…as a Ninja?"

"That's right," Lily replied, her hand brushing over Harry's fringe and, to his surprise, he could _feel_ her brushing his locks aside before she eyed the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead as she explained, "I cast this powerful jutsu the night that your Dad and I were killed: it could only be activated when you managed to open the gates surrounding your chakra reserves…and your legacy."

"Legacy?" asked Harry, partially stunned at the power used by his own Mother; now he understood why so many people said that her love for him was the weapon Voldemort had been destroyed by. "What…what legacy?"

"Our legacy," Lily explained, her hand now resting in Harry's as she explained, "And now your legacy: not only as Harry James Potter, child wizard and student of Gryffindor…but…as the last son of an ancient family of Ninja…a family with an amazing gift and knack for jutsu."

"What…what family?"

"The one that I was born into and stolen from at a young age," Lily explained, her voice filling with strength as she explained, "In the magical world and the Muggle one, I was known as Lily Alexandra Evans, apparent Muggleborn and Charms prodigy, but, in our world, the world of Ninja, my _true_ name never left me…nor will yours leave you."

"What name?"

"My name," Lily answered, her eyes now staring into Harry's as she explained, "Is Tsubaki Kurenai Uchiha, daughter of the previous Lord Uchiha, my Father and, as I am your Mother, so too was he your grandfather. The grandfather of Harry James Potter…or as one of us…"

She then placed her hand on Harry's forehead as she revealed Harry's legacy and his real name;

"As Raiko Kakashi Uchiha, the last Uchiha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Last Uchiha

Harry, or Raiko as he was _apparently _known, felt a whole new whirlwind of questions spinning around inside his head as he looked to his Mother's ghostly form, her soft green eyes being the only things that stopped Harry asking any questions that could hurt this moment. The one question that he wanted to ask was: how could he be the grandson of some kind of Shinobi clan and not really know about it?

Did anybody else know about it? (That was the next question)

Why had he never been told the truth about his scar and his parentage? (That had to be the third question)

While the questions raced through Harry's mind, Lily seemed to sense her child's distress and, as she looked to him, she ran a soft hand over his skin once more before she explained, "Being Raiko doesn't change who you are inside, Harry: it's just the name that Shinobis and Ninja Clans across the world would recognise you as if you told them it. Think of it as a replay on your Dad's knack for having an alias to his name, power and his legacy as a Marauder of Hogwarts."

'What's a Marauder and what's Dad got to do with it?' wondered Harry, but he didn't let his thoughts be heard by anyone except himself. Instead, he looked back into his Mother's eyes before he asked, "Why are you telling me this now? Because I've discovered the power of Ninjutsu?"

"That's half the reason," Lily answered, her hand now moving to massage the skin around Harry's hand, her eyes lowered as she seemed to enjoy the moment with her son, "But the other half is because, quite simply, I believe you're old enough and able enough to know the full story about who and what you are. Our birth family, Harry, the Uchiha Clan, is one of the oldest-living Ninja clans in the world and, though it's not in my nature to boast, we _are_ one of the most powerful. With abilities over elemental release jutsus that no-one else can command as well as our…birth-blood ability, we're considered pretty tough and hard to put down. Skills, as I understand it that have been passed onto you, am I right?"

Harry blushed at the comment, but he didn't say anything to argue against his Mother's point: he _was_ hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived and had summoned the will and belief to survive death not once, but twice. Then there was his way for being restless, slightly reckless and able to take on any challenge with a never-say-die attitude; one word for that: the troll!

'Okay, so that's two words,' thought Harry, heaving a sigh before he asked, "So…now that I've revealed myself as a Ninja…erm…what are you here for, Mum?"

"To give you two very special gifts," Lily explained, her voice now turning into a tone that was similar to Harry listening to one of his teachers, "The first is a little added knowledge on your styles and some jutsus that will come in handy for you; and the second…well, I don't want to say too much about it, but you'll learn how to control it before you go back to school, okay, Harry?"

"O…kay," Harry replied, watching as his Mother's hands were lifted, her eyes fixed on her son as she shifted between four different seals – Ram, Boar, Dragon and Snake – while her body seemed to shine with bright blue chakra, though Harry did notice that his Mother's blue chakra had an edge of white to it that seemed to snake over to his body as she declared her jutsu:

"**SPIRIT STYLE: LEGACY RELEASE JUTSU!"**

Then, before Harry could ask any more questions, he let out a gasp as his Mother's hands were pressed on either side of his head, her chakra still flowing into him and through his body. For a short second, nothing happened, but then a fierce heat surged through Harry's body, starting up at the crown of his head and moving through him with such speed and ferocity that it may as well have been moving through his nervous system. Every time the chakra touched a certain part of Harry's body – crown of the head, forehead, top of the spine, between the shoulders on the spine, behind the lungs on the spine, behind the stomach on the spine, at the base of the spine and finally at the heart – the energy seemed to coalesce together with a mix of Harry's physical self and his magical self, causing 2 seconds of extreme pain that shot through Harry before he found himself clean once more of pain.

Finally, once the chakra had completely flowed through Harry's body, the young Ninja felt a sensation behind his eyes as though the area inside the eyeball was vibrating faster than a dragonfly beating its wings. The sensation itched and throbbed against Harry's optic nerves, though this sensation only lasted a total of twenty seconds, which included 5 brief seconds of time that Harry was free of the itching in his eyes. Once that had passed, Harry felt…different; not different in a bad way, but he did feel something different inside him.

He couldn't quite explain it, but whatever it was, it felt…pretty good.

"There," Lily whispered, easing her son's head back down onto his pillow, "Rest now, little Raiko, and when you wake up, I know that Sirius and Hiroko will train you well: you know that it was me who introduced Sirius to the man that you now call Sensei?"

"It…it was?" asked Harry, suddenly feeling drained, almost as though he'd run the length and breadth of the Quidditch Pitch with titanium around his legs.

"That's right," Lily explained, keeping her place next to her son, speaking with him as though he was a few years younger and she was telling him a bedtime story. "Sirius, James and Remus knew that I was a Shinobi when I first discovered my own release of our family's classic Fire Style when I was your age. Oh, and you'll meet Remus before long as I doubt that Sirius would keep a good friend away from you: you can trust Remus as much as you can Sirius and Hiroko. Anyway, I digress: Hiroko was a one-year transfer student during my fourth year and, on top of keeping your Dad away from me so that I could train, I had Hiroko and his Father, Hiashi, teach me all about the ways of a Ninja: from the base level of Genin up to the high level of Jonin. In fact, before James and me…before we died, and before he himself died, Hiashi told me that I could actually unlock the potential to become what's known as a Sennin or Sannin Ninja: a Legendary Ninja. Sadly, both of us parted ways and, until recent times, I never thought that I would see Hiroko again."

"I…I'm not Fire Style, Mum," Harry muttered, lifting three fingers as he explained, "Hiroko-Sensei told me that…that I was Wind, Lightning and…and some third style that he wasn't sure of. Is…is that a bad thing?"

"No," Lily answered, before she brushed her lips against her son's forehead as she added, "I don't know what the third style could be, but to be blessed with Wind and Lightning makes me impressed in you. I want you to know that I will always be watching you and that I want you to use your talents in any way that you want. Other than Hiroko and even then during your training, you're to consider nobody your superior. Also, I think that you should be on the lookout for what we used to call a Team: a trio of ninja students that learned together and shared styles and social time; if my gift has worked, then you'll be able to use one of your new skills to do just that."

Harry just smiled as he also gave a massive yawn, his green eyes half-closed as he whispered, "I…I'll never stop caring about…about you…Mum."

"I know, honey," Lily replied, tucking Harry back under his covers before she stood up and, seeing Harry return to the arms of sleep's embrace, she stepped away from his bed, stopping only once to glance to Sirius before she ran through a few hand seals – Dog, Bird, Horse – and, aiming her hands at Sirius, she gave one last command:

"**NINJA ELEMENT ART: FIRE STYLE RELEASE JUTSU!"**

At her words, Lily watched as a trail of red chakra left her fingertips and, snaking towards Sirius, seemed to envelop him in the power before it seeped into his body, the sleeping former Azkaban inmate doing nothing except turning over and, almost like a dog, twitching his hands in a manner to show he was dreaming.

However, he had no idea of the green eyes that watched him as Lily's ghost vanished from view, leaving her son safe in the care and protection of his godfather and sensei.

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

When the warm rays of sunlight first streamed into the room where Harry slept, the first thoughts of the young shinobi-in-training was that the events overnight had been nothing but an intense dream. However, those thoughts were soon chased away when he stretched his arms up and, as he quickly ran through a revision of the twelve hand-seal signals, Harry gasped as his body became overwhelmed by an intense amount of chakra. Lifting one of his hands to his forehead, Harry also felt a strange warmth stirring inside him as he brushed his fingers over his once-pained scar, his eyes watering slightly as he realised that it couldn't have been a dream.

She'd really been there;

This also meant that Harry hadn't dreamt that his Mother had told him that he had a real Shinobi namesake: Raiko Kakashi Uchiha, the last of the clan and newest ninja in training.

'No,' Harry reminded himself, also recalling what his Mother had said about the base to the expert, 'Genin…and my Mother was a Jonin, but could have been a Sannin, or a Legendary Ninja.'

He also remembered something about two gifts, the first of which he could feel passing through his body as he ran through the seals, his eyes widening with awe and wonder whenever his chakra levels seemed to increase, the meaning behind the increase being interpreted as to show that Harry's first gift had been received: this…Legacy Release Jutsu.

But the method that she'd used: Spirit Style; Hiroko-Sensei hadn't talked about that one and, try as he might, Harry couldn't understand how such a style was possible by a spiritual being who was, for all intents and purposes, dead.

'Then again,' thought Harry, shifting his body so that he was sat in a basic lotus position, closing his eyes once more as he began to meditate – an exercise that Hiroko had asked him to do upon waking – and focus his chakra. 'Mum had said that she cast the jutsu, so, whatever jutsu she cast, maybe she made it so that her spirit was animated into a near-corporeal state…I don't know; just when I think I understand this new world, along comes something new to change that.'

Settling into his meditations, Harry resigned himself to his focusing exercise, though he never forgot the chance that he'd had just a few hours beforehand;

The chance to see his Mother again…and let her know he was still doing everything he did for her…

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

"Happy birthday to you; happy birthday to you; happy birthday dear Harry; happy birthday to you."

Harry tried not to blush as Sirius and Hiroko shared in the typical celebratory song for the anniversary of his birth, the reason for his blushing being the fact that Sirius couldn't sing to save his life. Seated in the dining room of Hiroko's home, which Harry had learned in the past few days was located in the hills of Devon close to the coastline between Swansea and the English coastline, the young Shinobi thanked both his sensei and his godfather for their song and, to Sirius' amusement, added his thought about Sirius being unable to sing.

Afterwards, Hiroko handed Harry a wrapped gift that was revealed to be a new suit of clothes: a midnight-blue shirt and jeans with black highlights and a pair of silver clasps along the knees and elbows of the suit, which Hiroko explained were used to remove the lower sleeves in case of heat. His final part of the gift was a dark headband with a silver plaque, though in the centre of the headband was a black insignia shaped like a proud lion rising on its haunches.

"Since the days of villages are over," Hiroko explained, watching with pride as Harry fastened the headband around his fringe, which also happened to obscure that accursed scar, "Sirius and I agreed that this one would be more beneficial for you; you've already proven that you can Substitute, Transform and Clone yourself pretty good already, Harry. So I have no qualms about giving you this gift and proclaiming you an official Genin of the Land of Gryffindor: congratulations."

"Thank you, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry remarked, recalling how he had shared the events of his nightly visit from his Mother's spirit; sure enough, Hiroko had explained about Spirit Style being an advanced style jutsu like Storm, Ice and Mist, though it wasn't as commonly used as those three. Harry also shared his new name with them and, at a suggestion from Sirius, they agreed that Raiko would be a nickname used for Shinobi-only contacts between them, Harry – when he was at Hogwarts – and any team-mates that Harry made at Hogwarts.

"As for you, Sirius," Hiroko then added, eyeing the former inmate with an air of disappointment, "Just because Lily's spirit unlocked the power of Fire inside you does _not_ mean that you can slack off on your training. If you haven't achieved Genin by the time Harry goes back to Hogwarts, you'll be in the dog-house…_literally_."

Sirius gulped: Hiroko wasn't his sensei, but he did share in the sessions with Harry and read from the scrolls held by the Ryusaki elder on Fire Style Techniques, though he was surprised when Harry had to remind him that the style was originally his Mother's. This gave Sirius a new sense of honour and purpose to watch over his young pup and, as he watched Harry disappear for a moment, only to return dressed in his new clothes, he was amazed at how mature and slightly intimidating Harry looked.

Handing his godson his gift, Sirius tried not to laugh when Harry opened the gift and revealed a solid silver signet ring, which Sirius then explained, "It's the ring that a lord of the House gives to the one that they consider Heir Primus worthy: since my only other option is Lucius' uppity little brat, I think it's a fair decider that you become my heir in the event of my death, pup."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry beamed, giving his godfather a strong hug before he added, "By the way, what did you mean the other day when you said I'd have surprises today?"

"Well," Sirius explained, "Since you're the last son of House Potter _and_ you're on an orphaned state from your family, Hiroko can take you to Gringotts and allow you to announce yourself as Lord Potter, which would also mean that you could ask Gringotts about any treasures kept by the Uchiha family head or even by your Mother."

"And," added Hiroko, handing Harry a final wrapped present, "This is just one part of that surprise concerning your Uchiha Headship; however, before I actually _let_ you open it, I want you to promise me that you won't use the knowledge inside for evil. Promise me, Harry!"

"I give you my word of honour, Hiroko-Sensei," Harry replied, putting his hand over his heart before graciously accepting the gift; opening the present, Harry's eyes widened again when he revealed a bound scroll sealed with a clasp shaped like the lion on his headband and, next to the scroll, there was a journal with a title that caught Harry's attention:

_Diary of a Sharingan Jonin by Tsubaki Uchiha_

"This belonged to my Mother," Harry whispered, eyeing Hiroko warily as he asked, "What are you doing with this?"

"The power of Uchiha is not only rare, but coveted by many," Hiroko explained, indicating the diary, "That was given to me the day before Lily married James and she asked me to keep a hold of it until the time was right. Now, unless you've been sneaking into my private scrolls, you won't understand exactly what a Sharingan is, will you?"

Harry shook his head, though he kept his eyes on the scroll accompanying his Mother's journal: there was something truly powerful about it: he could _feel_ it inside his chakra points. It seemed to reach out and vibrate almost soothingly against his body.

"Sharingan," explained Hiroko, smiling proudly now as he knew that Harry wouldn't misuse this information, "Is one of a few rare forms of jutsu known as dojutsu or the Jutsus of the Eyes. Other than Sharingan, there are also two other forms: Byakugan, which belonged to another ancient clan known as Hyuga, or the Rinnegan, which is said to be _extremely _rare and almost unbeatable. However, the Sharingan, or the 'Copy-Eye' to give it the alternate name, is powerful all on its own."

"How powerful?" asked Harry; he didn't mean for the question to sound selfish, but the Sharingan _did_ sound interesting.

"Imagine being able to know your enemy's moves even before they make them," Hiroko replied, his tone becoming cryptic as he spoke to his student. "Or to know the precise movements of your targets, thus allowing you to mimic and anticipate an attack: well, on a basic level, that's the Sharingan. However, it does possess some advanced abilities that can be recognised through what is known as tomoe, or 'level indicators' whenever one casts the Sharingan."

"If I remember," Sirius piped up, "There are three main points to the Sharingan's tomoe amount, aren't there, Hiroko?"

"Three main levels and two advanced levels with a rare power thrown in for good measure," Hiroko explained, opening the journal in Harry's hands as he added, "Take a look."

Lowering his eyes to the book, Harry read the information:

**_Name_**_: Sharingan Copy Wheel Eye_

**_Type_**_: Dojutsu Eye Skill_

**_Abilities: First Tomoe:_**

_Ability to see through any Illusion or deception._

_Ability to see movement at an extremely reduced rate._

**_Second Tomoe:_**

_First Tomoe abilities amplified._

_Ability to Copy any ability with the exception of other Kekkai Genkai._

**_Third Tomoe:_**

_First and Second Tomoe abilities amplified further._

_Ability to analyze and predict future events such as opponent movements._

_Ability to cast illusions and hypnosis through eye contact._

**_Mangekyou Sharingan Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye_**

_All Tomoe abilities further amplified._

**_Tsukiyomi Moon Reader_**_ – __is a genjutsu created by the Uchiha Clan and it can only be performed by someone who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukiyomi is contained in the user's right Mangekyou eye. Tsukiyomi is activated when the Mangekyou Sharingan makes eye contact with someone trapping the victim in an illusion inside their own mind. The caster has complete control over space and time and can choose to torture the victim any way they want, for as long as they want. _

_Seventy-two hours of torture in the illusion could be only a minute in the real world. The genjutsu is so intense that even elite Jôunin will fall prey to it if they make eye contact. According to rumour only an Uchiha can fight the technique, but they do not need a Mangekyou to counter it as long as they are very skilled with the normal Sharingan. The Tsukiyomi takes a large amount of chakra and can only be used limited times a day._

**_Amaterasu Shining Heaven_**_is a ninjutsu that was created by the Uchiha Clan and can only be performed by someone who possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Amaterasu is contained in the user's left Mangekyou eye. When used the black flame will leak out of the right eye of the users and consume the target, the flames will burn through almost anything such as barriers or even a normal flame. _

_The black flames are said to burn for seven days and seven nights. Anything within the field of vision of the Mangekyou Sharingan will be burned by the flames. The jutsu as two major draw backs the first one is it takes a large amount of chakra for usage, as a result it can only be used a limited times a day. The second drawback is that the power of the flame damages the user's eye; the more it is used the worse the damage becomes_

**_Susanoo Impetuous Male_**_ – __Ability to create a spiritual being which possesses the Sword of Totsuka, anything cut by the blade will be sealed into a blissful dream genjutsu for all eternity. The Sword of Totsuka is the perfect counter to any weapon's attack. Susanoo has a shield named Yata's Mirror that will reflect any attack thrown at it. _

_The shield will protect the user from any harm making them invincible. Unlike the Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi the Susanoo doesn't require chakra. Susanoo still puts a great strain on the user's body which limits how long the user can use the technique. If Susanoo is used to long the user will collapse._

**_Flaws_**_: _

_Distortion of reality conserving time. User will see things moving in slow motion in addition to seeing through any illusion or deception. If one cannot keep up with the eye themselves the ability is relatively useless_

_Only abilities and skills can be copied. The Sharingan will give the user the ability to memorize and use any ability they see instantly. It will not teach the limitations, flaws, strategy or uses of the ability unless they too are seen_

_Any skill or ability not seen or not seen clearly cannot be copied_

_Use of the Mangekyou takes large amounts of power and creates a strain on the eyes when used. When used too often the eyes can drain the user of all their energy rendering them unconscious._

_The Mangekyou can only be safely used at will by the creator of the bloodline without the limitations of having their eyesight begin to fail. Anyone must activate it for the first time through extreme mental trauma. Usually killing one's own best friend._

**_Notes:_**_Variations of the Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu can be created at the will of the user but only through experimentation and time._

"Yikes," Harry whispered, looking up from the book as he finished reading through the information on the Sharingan Power, "No wonder you told me to swear not to use it for evil, Hiroko-Sensei; with that Tsukiyomi ability, I could actually hurt someone."

"Any of the abilities could hurt someone, Harry," Sirius explained, his voice calm as he indicated the book, "Even though she had the training and the bloodline like you, Lily _never_ used the Mangekyou powers because she feared their corruptive influences; if she has blessed you with the power as your second gift, then you'll have the advantage of knowledge, but you may only be at the first tomoe level."

"So, to put it simply, I have some training to do," Harry agreed, nodding as he looked back to the information in his lap: a part of him beginning to wonder what sort of power he truly held if he could distort reality and command such powerful flames.

Especially since he _was_ a Wind and Lightning Style Uchiha…

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

If Harry thought the surprises were over when he'd learned about the Sharingan and the power of his legacy, they were nothing compared to the surprises that greeted him at Gringotts. He may have entered there with hope and light shining in his mind and heart, but when he left the place, he was more than angry: he was _furious!_

First, he'd learned that Dumbledore had been the one to place him at the Dursleys knowing full well that they hated magic and would therefore hate him; second, the Dursleys had been getting paid for his upkeep, only for Harry to see all that money going to Dudley. He may have promised not to use the Sharingan for evil, but those Dursleys would learn the true price of family when Harry next saw them.

Thankfully, Hiroko and Sirius had been right when they'd told Harry that he could become Lord Potter and, as he left the bank in a rage, Harry fingered the solid gold pendant around his neck that held his Lord's Rings for House Potter and Clan Uchiha. He _could_ have worn the rings, but he wanted to deal with some outside business before making any moves as Lord Potter.

Third on the list of anger-drawing influences was the fact that there was a marriage contract that had apparently been witnessed by Lily and James _two years after they'd died_ and the dowry was being paid from the day that Harry had met the other half of the contract: Ginny Weasley.

According to the contract, the Weasleys would be given an amount agreed by the heads of the family for each year that their children were at Hogwarts and, counting Bill and Charlie, Harry estimated nearly eight years' worth of payments had been drawn out. Thankfully, Griphook and Barchoke – who were the goblin liaisons for House Potter and Clan Uchiha – had promised Harry that they'd look into it and, with that, Harry had gone down to the vault belonging to Uchiha, withdrew a few items that he could train with and left for Diagon.

All the while, he felt a mix of betrayal and hurt: his best friend was his best friend because he was not only being paid for it, but he was clearly trying to grease the proverbial palm of the one that would become a brother-in-law in due time. Well, Harry had not only nullified the contract, but he silently vowed that he'd be having a few choice words with his so-called friends when the time was right.

After all, he may have only been reading through the journal for a manner of hours, but Harry had already discovered a few surprises about his dojutsu that would give him the answers he needed.

Yes, he wouldn't be evil about it, but he _would_ be vengeful…

_NO-ONE_ took advantage of the lack of knowledge of Raiko Uchiha and got away with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: An Uchiha's Revenge

"…92…93…94…"

"Harry, are you in there?"

"Come in, Sirius…95…96…97…"

Sirius opened the door to Harry's room within Potter Manor, a smile crossing his face as he saw his godson running through a few exercise drills, in this case, push-ups, which would help strengthen his body and his physical defence levels within taijutsu. Harry, on the other hand, dressed in the clothes that Hiroko had given him for his birthday, glanced up once before he asked, "What…98…what's wrong? 99…100!"

Reaching the centennial level of his count, Harry slowly rose to his feet as Sirius watched with awe and disbelief: ever since his birthday, Harry had trained his mind and body to a level that any mentor would be proud of, be they from the ninja world or the magical world _or_ the Muggle world. At first, it had been tough for Harry to do 10 push-ups, but, with daily training and continued exercises with Hiroko, the young Uchiha Clan Head had become a real warrior inside and out.

Sirius, tossing Harry a towel from the rack to his left, chuckled before he explained, "Hiroko was wondering if you've got everything prepared for tomorrow."

"In more ways than one," Harry replied, knowing that he was now less than a day away from his first day back at Hogwarts for his third year. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, Harry then added, "And don't worry, Sirius: I'll find the snivelling little traitor for you and bring him to justice: then you won't be confined to the Manor for much longer."

"Thanks, Harry," Sirius muttered, recalling the day that he had told Harry the full story behind the dark events of Halloween Night; learning that Pettigrew was still alive, Harry had shown an air of determination to clear Sirius' name and his determination fuelled not only his physical studies, but his magical and ninja studies as well. He was determined to claim the coward and bring him to justice, though he didn't tell Hiroko or Sirius that his desire was also based around revenge.

This, he knew, wouldn't help as Sirius needed Pettigrew alive if he were truly going to clear his name, but, as Harry had learned in Diagon, the people considered Sirius to be the real traitor and, for that reason, the Ministry had put a price on Sirius' head. If it wasn't for Hiroko and Harry's combined abilities, Sirius would have been found and outed as the criminal that he supposedly was when he and Hiroko had accompanied Harry to the Alley.

A complex transformation jutsu combined with a spell that Sirius called a Notice-Me-Not charm had helped as well.

Running a hand through his raven-black hair, Harry then asked, "How will I get in touch with you without Dumbledore or one of the traitors getting to my mail? Remember that I haven't been able to use Hedwig since my…accident."

"Is that what you call it?" asked Sirius, recalling the day that Harry had tried to learn a Lightning Release Jutsu and, instead of the desired effect, he'd accidentally injured one of Hedwig's wings and left the owl in a panicked state around him. Since then, Hiroko had gone to provide Harry with the means to heal Hedwig _and_, at the same time, get a hold of a second owl for business. However, Hedwig still flew away in a panic whenever she saw Harry approach and, even worse, just the day before, she had flown away from the Manor and he hadn't seen her since.

Harry just hoped that Dumbledore or one of those who had been revealed to be against him would get to her before he had the chance to apologise. She was his first friend; it would destroy him in ways beyond any Jutsu's power to lose her because he couldn't control his power like that.

With a soft smile, Sirius then explained, "Hedwig will come around, Harry and, as for your question, if you need to send any word to me, then just go to Remus: after all, we did learn in Diagon that he would be the new Defence Teacher thanks to Barchoke's information about the school."

"How a goblin knew about the business of Hogwarts, I'll never know," Harry laughed, straightening his headband before he let his fingers drift over the silver plaque, his eyes now filled with doubt as he asked, "Do you…do you think that I should wear this?"

"Yes," Sirius answered, "Thanks to Hiroko's letter to Minerva, she'll know that you're taking part in some private studies and we also know that she'll accept it: after all, she is your Head of House and someone that, from what we know, _isn't_ against you with any sort of foreknowledge about Dumbledore's plans. Oh, and do try to avoid the old man: if you meet his eyes, then you'd better use your _new glasses_ so that your powers can protect you."

"I'll remember," Harry agreed, knowing that it would be a fool's errand to underestimate the enemy that waited for him at Hogwarts. Besides, he'd learned through his training that a ninja never let his guard down; not even when he was with friends and those that he thought he could trust. As Sirius had summed it up from an old teacher of his, Harry would need Constant Vigilance to succeed from this day forth at Hogwarts.

And, in less than twenty-four hours, that task and the necessary protections would be needed as Harry started once more at Hogwarts…

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

Hiroko escorted Harry to King's Cross the next morning, the young Uchiha feeling a mix of emotions well up inside him as he saw familiar faces on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, each of them giving him either a curt nod or a friendly hello. Some, he noticed, seemed almost intimidated to speak to him, though Harry figured that was because he was taller, slightly stronger and, of course, wasn't wearing his glasses.

Reaching an ideal compartment, Harry turned to Hiroko before he bowed his head to his mentor, his voice calm as he explained, "I'll be in touch as soon as I'm able, Hiroko-Sensei; what do you want me to do about these sessions where I can train?"

"As soon as you discover your first partner in fate, Harry," Hiroko explained, his own voice laced with command as he addressed his student, "Send word with your alias so that I know it's from you and I'll reply with information about your training instructions. In the meantime, I expect you to keep up with your physical training and keep to the healthy diet that you've been living on for the past few weeks. And remember, any trouble and you can go to Remus for help; also, if you suspect any foul play, then you can use your gift and see the truth with a new set of eyes."

Harry, knowing that his sensei was referring to the power of the Sharingan, inclined his head to Hiroko before he turned and boarded the train, thankful for his sensei introducing him to the art of sealing and storage scrolls. With a few charms and a little chakra, Harry was able to use said scrolls to store his books, robes, essentials and his training journals, though, for appearances' sake in Gryffindor, he'd also stored his trunk and, with a few defensive jutsus provided by Hiroko that only Harry could unseal, he knew that his things would be safe.

Opening the door to the compartment where he was going to be sitting, Harry felt a mix of relief and gratitude as he found the compartment to be empty. Setting his storage scrolls under his seat, Harry sat down, closed the door and, lifting his hand in a Dog hand sign, he focused his chakra before he whispered, **"Ninja Art: Security Alert Jutsu!"**

Releasing his energy, Harry watched with an amused grin as his door was coated by a thin silvery sheet that vanished into the wood of the doorframe, the young Genin then returning to his seat as he considered this jutsu and its power. Found among the journals written by his Mother, Harry had learned that this particular art created a veil of chakra that would inform Harry of anyone trying to enter a protected or sealed area. This was also one of the jutsus that Hiroko had used on Harry's trunk and, no matter where he was in the school, Harry would know in a heartbeat if his possessions were under threat.

But, for now, Harry just wanted a peaceful train ride and, with his jutsus and with his hidden additions to his arsenal kept securely within hand's reach, Harry was determined to get just that. As he waited for the train to set off, Harry actually scoffed as he recalled the day that Hiroko had taught him about the hidden body jutsus that, like his storage scrolls, would allow him to store specific items on his body under an illusionary form of chakra control. It had taken some work, but Harry finally managed to keep a selection of three items hidden on his person: his wand, of course, was hidden on a seal that was infused with his right wrist and forearm. Then there was the basic ninja weapon of the kunai, which Harry had managed to keep a collection of five hidden in a seal on his left arm and, finally, on each of his shoulders was a seal of combination that housed the other weapon of the ninja, the shuriken.

Settling into his seat, Harry heard Hiroko's instructions for these seals echoing in his mind;

"These storage scrolls are in direct contact with the tenketsu, or chakra points on your body; by channelling your chakra to one of these points, you can release the seal without a hand-sign or any sort of command. In the case of your wand, you can also summon it out with your magical core, but, for energy's sake, you should use your chakra. Releasing it takes no real effort _if_ you have been keeping to your control exercises as I've asked you to."

Of course, being a studious type, Harry _had_ taken to his chakra control exercises and used them in many different ways and forms, though his time at the Manor had also helped. Located within the hidden places of Sherwood Forest as it was, Harry had been able to use the forestry and the foliage for assistance on his control techniques. He could now scale a twelve-foot tree without tiring or stumbling and he could hold seven leaves on each arm before he tired out.

As for the water-walking exercise, Harry hadn't really tried that one, though Hiroko had shown him how to channel the chakra to his feet and control it through his own Water Release Jutsus. So, in a technical state, Harry _had_ learned how to command and control his chakra pathways, which came in handy not only for his storage scrolls, but his seals and maintaining certain jutsus.

'Now,' thought Harry, 'If I could just find a way to maintain my chakra through my Sharingan.'

Harry was just on the first tomoe level of his Sharingan power, but, despite his best exercises and his best efforts, he couldn't really gather enough chakra within his head to evolve it to the next stage or maintain it for longer than twenty minutes at the most and even then that was only if he was _really_ putting the energy into it. Otherwise, the most he could hold was a seven-to-ten minute time span of his ability. Still, Harry knew that he couldn't rush his progressions: he'd get stronger, he knew it: he'd get stronger as he progressed from Genin to Chunin and then, hopefully, one day, he'd be like his Mother: a Jonin.

He'd already used a Jonin-level jutsu, but even that was because of instinct and trust in his inner knowledge; now, with the highest he could touch being a borderline Chunin-level jutsu, Harry knew that he had to work on his control with an even greater focus. The next time that he cast the Hurricane Jutsu, he wouldn't be tired out: he wouldn't allow himself to fall, especially before any sort of enemy.

Suddenly, Harry found his train of thought and memory cut off as his chakra suddenly grew warm, which was the sign of warning from his Security Jutsu that there was someone approaching his compartment. He wasn't the paranoid type, but if there was one type of person that Harry wasn't ready to face, it was the deceivers and traitors that had turned on him and all for the sake of money.

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry too much as instead of a trademark pulling of the door, his visitor chose to be polite and knock on the door, prompting Harry to ask, "Who is it?"

"Harry?" asked the surprised voice of the one friend that Harry felt he could trust, alias Hermione Granger, "Is that you in there? You sound…different."

"Come in Hermione," Harry laughed, just as surprised as Hermione, but for a completely different reason: he was a teenager now, which came with certain changes – 'Thank you Sirius for _that_ conversation,' – and one of the first was a dropping in the level of Harry's voice. What had once been a nervous and somewhat light-hearted voice was now a strong, proud tone that seemed to provide an air of finality with each word.

Sure enough, Harry's smile only widened when the door opened and Hermione Granger walked into the compartment, her arms holding not only her trunk, but a pet carrier that held a new friend for Hermione: a baggy ginger cat with bow-like legs and a squashed face. When Hermione set her things down, she asked, "Where have you been all summer? I sent your birthday present and everything, but no messages, no thanks: did Dobby stop your mail again?"

"No," Harry replied, recalling the evening of his birthday when a few owls had arrived carrying a few late gifts, one of which was from an _anonymous benefactor_ and held the journals that Harry had studied his Ninja Arts from along with a few added journals filled with notes on spell work, potion work and also on etiquette and strengthening exercises. Harry certainly _hadn't_ recognised the writing that had come with the gift, but whoever it was, he knew that it wasn't Dumbledore.

In fact, all that the accompanying message had said was:

_Happy 13th; we need to talk_

It hadn't been signed and it hadn't been sealed, but, aside from the journals, there was a gift from Hermione that had made Harry's day: a Broomstick Servicing Kit that he'd put to use when Sirius had gone all out and purchased a Firebolt – the newest broom on the market – for a special celebratory gift in Harry becoming a Genin.

Said broom was safely stored back at the Manor while Harry had his Nimbus in one of his scrolls: more than the fact that people may get suspicious at seeing a top-class racing broom being ridden by Gryffindor's Seeker, Harry didn't want to give certain potential saboteurs a new target.

For now, though, Harry continued as he explained, "I got your present, Hermione, and thank you for the servicing kit, but I was too preoccupied with studying and working on my body over the summer to do much else."

Indeed, Hermione _did_ notice that Harry looked a lot healthier than the last time she'd seen him and, if she was being honest, she was glad: Harry's potential didn't need to be held back just because he was different, but, if her own teenage thoughts were anything to go on, she had to admit to herself that Harry, her best friend Harry, looked…hot.

Distracting herself from those thoughts, Hermione then asked, "What…what sort of studying have you done, Harry?"

"Caught up on my homework and all my school studies," Harry explained, "And I also became the Lord of my family, so there was a bit of research needed there on what I could and couldn't do. Oh, and then there's a…well, it's a sort of private study that I found over the summer: I could tell you about it, but…I'd need my…my mentor's permission."

'And I'd need to see if you were capable of learning it too,' he added in thought, a part of him wondering if he could use what he'd learned to see if Hermione had the potential to become a Genin like him. After all, the opportunity to learn a new form of magic would be like dangling a carrot made of diamonds in front of a horse. She'd go for it without any sign of hesitation or remorse.

"Well at least you are still learning, Harry," Hermione replied, her eyes filled with a light that Harry had never really noticed before as she explained, "And don't worry about telling me about it; we all have secrets. Oh, and by the way, I wrote a letter over the summer to Professor McGonagall with my final electives: I can't believe I actually wanted to take Divination and Muggle Studies."

"Well I _did_ tell you that before the summer," Harry laughed, knowing that it was Ron that had also told Hermione, but he didn't feel good in mentioning that magpie-minded idiot's name. "But what changed your mind?"

"I met a student in France who'd studied it," Hermione explained, her tone of voice returning to the normal tone that Harry associated with Hermione: strong-willed and able to make her mind up. "He told me that you could only be born with the gift and any school that actually taught Divination should, according to the Educational Guidelines of the ICW, be a _select_ group of students who've been found to possess the gift."

'So why is it so open for Hogwarts students?' wondered Harry, a part of him also curious as to why a certain someone had considered Divination to be an easy OWL subject. Maybe _he_ should have a word with Professor McGonagall as well.

"So," Hermione then added, turning her attention back to her earlier question, "Where _have_ you been through the summer, Harry? I mean your owl certainly didn't come from the Muggles you live with; oh, and Ronald told me about his phone call, but thankfully, you weren't there: honestly, what does he think he'll achieve in shouting down the phone like that? _And_ mentioning Hogwarts as well."

'So the weasel tried to get in touch with me,' thought Harry, a smile crossing his face as he pictured Uncle Vernon's face when he heard a wizard using the phone, using Harry's name and mentioning the school all in one. Kudos to the git for putting the fear of god into the Muggle scumbag, but Hermione was right: that's why there were such things as the Statute of Secrecy to stop things like this happening. 'Maybe Muggle Studies should teach wizards how to properly use a telephone.'

This thought brought up Harry's next question, "What changed your mind about Muggle Studies, Hermione?"

"I changed my mind about that as soon as I got home," Hermione explained, her eyes narrowed in a sense of suspicion as she explained, "I couldn't actually understand why someone raised by Muggles would need Muggle Studies _and_ why I seemed so concerned with good marks and great work. It…it was almost like I was trying to…to alienate myself from my friends: I'm sorry, Harry."

"What are you apologising to me for?" asked Harry incredulously, "You did the right thing, Hermione: at least we'll see each other in Care, hey?"

Hermione nodded in response, her smile returning as she shared in the amusement in the compartment, while, outside, the industrial scenes of London had finally started to disappear.

As the laughter died down in their compartment, Harry and Hermione just seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet before Harry shot up again, his chakra energy growing warm and then, without warning, it turned red hot as the door was thrown open, revealing a certain red-haired magpie, who had a look of utter disgust and loathing on his face as he glared at Harry. Sensing the confrontation before it could happen, Harry looked to his _former_ best friend before he asked, "What's wrong, Ron? You look like someone tried to use Scabbers for Potions ingredients."

"Where is it?" demanded Ron, his voice showing none of its usual friendly behaviour.

"Where's what?" asked Hermione, slightly curious as to the hostile behaviour of the third member of the infamous Golden Trio.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," Ron hissed, his voice cold as he faced Harry, "I was talking to you, Potter: now where is it?"

"For me to know where something is," Harry answered, keeping his own voice calm and his hands by his side, "I would first have to know what the something is that I'm meant to know the location of."

"My Father's prize money," Ron insisted, his voice now growing angrier as he found a confident, strong-willed Harry standing there and not the naïve, ignorant little boy of years gone by, "He won it in the Daily Prophet draw and then we had it stolen from us and all because of _you_: now where is it?"

"Ah," Harry replied, now understanding what Ron was talking about: Barchoke and Griphook's promise to deal with the fallout of the unauthorised withdrawals and the illegal marriage contract was finally making sense as well. "Well," Harry continued, his voice still calm, "I guess that's what you get when you steal from the Lord of a Most Noble and Ancient House like the Potters; oh, and then there's the illegal marriage contract. Tell me, Ron: how _do _Lily and James Potter sign a contract _two years_ after they died?"

"Like a pathetic half-blood like you would understand it," Ron scoffed, unwittingly revealing his hand before he'd had a chance to play the game, "But that's not important: Mum and Dad were taking us to see Bill in Egypt and buy me a new wand; and then Percy lost his Head Boy badge to that loser, Wood. Now, I'll ask you once, Potter, and once is enough: will you return the money you stole from us?"

"I will if you'll return eight, now nine, years' worth of payments from _my_ vaults, Weasley," Harry replied icily, his left hand flexing as he sensed trouble and, thankfully, he didn't need his wand to protect himself.

"We don't owe you a _thing!_" Ron insisted, unaware of the presence behind him as he spilled his proverbial guts, "Without me, you'd be a pathetic excuse for a wizard, or worse, a slimy Slytherin. You'd also have never come to Hogwarts and I'd have never become your best mate while having to save this buck-toothed know it all over and over again. Then you'd have never saved Ginny and…"

"And if I were you, I'd quit while I'm ahead," Harry finished, slightly annoyed at the insult towards Hermione as he added, "Because right now, Weasley, Slytherin's looking like a _real_ safe haven compared to having to put up with rat shit and your snoring for another year. Oh, and before I forget, Wood's Head Boy, huh? Guess I won't need to go looking for him when I tell him that I resign as Quidditch Seeker."

"WHAT?" Roared Ron, his hand now going for his wand; however, before he could make any sort of movement, Harry managed to put his own plan into action: summoning a kunai, he threw it against Ron's sleeve, pinning the boy to the wall of the train and, at the same time, passing the source of the presence behind him.

A tall man with dark brown hair that had flecks of grey; a pair of calm brown eyes looking at Harry with awe and wonder while also looking angry as the gaze switched to Ron. The man was dressed in slightly shabby robes and his face was a mosaic of scars that looked, Harry shuddered to think, self-inflicted.

Thanks to Sirius' descriptions, Harry realised at that moment just who he was looking at; with a polite smile, he exclaimed, "Hi Uncle Moony; it's nice to finally meet you: now excuse me while I deal with some trash and then we can talk."

Moony, or Remus Lupin, watched in shock as Harry looked to Ron with murderous intentions before he spoke again, "Now, I'm only going to say this once, Ronald, so try and get it through that thick skull of yours. We're no longer friends and I don't owe your family anything: more than anything, Ginny owes me her life and so do you, or do I need to remind you of the Acromantulas in the Forest? I could have ignored the threat last year and left her in the Chamber to rot, but I didn't and, for that, I nearly died and I saved Ginny while destroying Tom Riddle once again. If I have to call in that debt, then believe me, I will, but for now, I suggest you get out of my sight…before I do something I _really_ regret."

As he bent down to retrieve his kunai, Harry's chakra senses were on high alert once more as he felt something that he hadn't sensed before: a chakra presence that felt a little similar to the energy of a genjutsu. Standing tall, Harry reached into the pocket of his cloak and withdrew a pair of black sunglasses that he slipped over his eyes, all the while commanding a one-word summons with his mind, **'Sharingan.'**

If anyone had managed to see behind Harry's black lenses, they would have seen a pair of blood-red eyes with a black pupil and a mark on the top left of the red eye that was shaped like a black comma. However, as Harry tapped into his power and glared at Ron, he saw it: huddled in Ron's pocket was a tiny mound of blue chakra that swirled around a form that looked almost…human.

'Scabbers,' thought Harry, narrowing his eyes as he tried to use the Sharingan to see through the jutsu, if it _was_ a jutsu. However, before he could make any sort of movement, Ron barged his way past Harry and ran away, which diverted Harry's attention to Remus as Ron ran past their new professor.

As he was thinking of a suitable jutsu to use to deal with Weasley, Harry's thoughts of revenge were distracted when he saw the same genjutsu-like aura surrounding Remus, though this one took a very different form, a form that Harry recognised from his _anonymous benefactor's _journals.

Remus' genjutsu-like aura was shaped…like a werewolf…

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

Aside from a visit on-board the train from a couple of heavily-cloaked figures that Remus explained were known as Dementors, the guards of Azkaban who were searching for Sirius Black, the remaining time of the train journey was relatively quiet. After disabling his Sharingan and returning to the compartment, Harry had talked with Remus and made up a little white lie about remembering Remus from his time as a baby with his parents. To his amazement, the man bought the lie, though Harry couldn't help but wonder about the aura that he'd seen with his Sharingan: Remus had a werewolf's spirit inside him; what was he doing teaching students then?

'Why didn't Sirius tell me about this?' wondered Harry as the train rolled into Hogsmeade Station, the thoughts of the young Genin also focused on the small amount of energy that his Sharingan had tried to perceive in Ron's pocket, 'Why would I see something that looks and feels like a genjutsu? Is Scabbers really something else? Or is he…some_one_ else?'

As he climbed off the train, Harry escorted Hermione to one of the carriages that took the students to Hogwarts, a part of him feeling slightly sluggish and disoriented, part of which came from using his Sharingan like he had done. Trying to perceive a genjutsu-like state had taken its toll on Harry, but the upside of this was that he now knew that such a state wasn't a genjutsu, but that meant it was magic.

'It's like a Transformation Jutsu,' thought Harry as he found his carriage occupied with Hermione and, to his surprise, Neville Longbottom, who gave Harry an encouraging smile before he said his hellos. 'But it's not: what sort of magic could do that? I remember Sirius telling me something about it, but…what did he call it?'

When the carriage reached Hogwarts, after passing through a pair of gates that held two towering Dementors, Harry thought that he would be able to actually enjoy this feast: however, his thoughts were cut off when the _last_ voice he wanted to hear called over to him, "Potter: come with me _now!_"

With a look on his face that resembled disgust and a state of I-don't-believe-this attitude, Harry sidetracked from the group and walked over to the sallow-skinned appearance of Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master turning on his heel and leading him down to the dungeons where he turned and led Harry into the same office where Harry had been led the year before. He had a sinking suspicion that Snape was actually enjoying making his life hell by now; ah well, this time, Harry would be ready.

When Snape closed the door, Harry mentally commanded, **'Sharingan,'** and, as his eyes changed, he was knocked off his feet almost literally when a counter wave of incredible chakra power came back at him. The entire office was drowning in chakra energy: more than that, when Severus turned back to Harry, the young Uchiha gasped when he saw a pair of blood-red eyes looking back at him. However, within those red eyes, a sense of panic overcame Harry when he saw the blackened pupil and tomoe had been replaced by a triple-edged shape that resembled a three-pronged shuriken, the three points of the design linked by curved lines.

Each of these designs was held on a background of red sclera and, as the eyes met Harry's, the young Uchiha gasped as he felt the world distort around him, the cold voice of his Potions Master addressing him almost triumphantly:

"Nice try, Raiko Uchiha, but let me show you what a _true_ Sharingan can do: **Uchiha Style: Tsukiyomi Moon Reader!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Awaken the Ryumigan

'How does Professor Snape know my real name?'

Harry's thoughts were barely able to hold onto the question as he found the power of his own Sharingan dominated by the Mangekyou Sharingan that was being used against him, a part of him surprised to learn that his most-hated Professor could use the _Kekkai Genkai_ of his clan. Did this mean…no, it was impossible: Snape _hated_ anything to do with Harry's family, but still, being able to cast and command the power of the Sharingan as he did.

Was Severus Snape a man of Uchiha blood?

Then…that would mean that…Harry and Snape…were related!

Before Harry could make any sort of attempt to question the man's actions, he let out a gasp of shock and horror as the world around him shifted, his head and heart suddenly feeling as cold as ice. Through the distortion, Harry heard voices similar to what he had heard from his time around the Dementors, the wailing cries of the parents that he had never truly known.

"No…" he gasped, his mind feeling like it was being carved open from the inside, "Please…not this…anything but this…please…stop."

"Make me," Severus growled, his words edged by years of rage as the images suddenly appeared around Harry, showing him a three-storey home that was being burned by magic, the screams now coming from within while Harry was chained to the floor outside. "This is what you've always feared, Raiko Uchiha; you've feared that you did nothing while they died. You're weak…pathetic…and you deserve to die!"

"No…" Harry gasped, tears of pain and hatred rolling down his cheeks as he actually felt himself wishing that his Sharingan was stronger: then he may have a chance to beat these…these illusions. "You're…you're wrong…you've always…been wrong about me…_Snivellus Snape!_"

The mental pain, including the screams now seemed to echo around Harry as though his choice in words had angered the Potions Master; that was good for Harry as such power couldn't be focused on distorted emotions. However, Harry wasn't trained nor prepared for the true fury of the Tsukiyomi as the world distorted once more and, before he could try to counter it, Harry gasped as he saw two dishevelled, broken corpses rise in front of him. Their bodies were coloured in heavy black with an outline that illuminated them as though they were shadows in the darkness; but, despite this change, Harry couldn't deny their identities.

Red hair – if the world was in colour – and green eyes with fair skin and a warm-hearted expression that was now as cold as ice on one of them, the second figure holding messy hair, dark eyes, rounded glasses and the same icy expression on his face that was shown by his companion.

Lily and James Potter stood before the chained form of their son, both of them lifting their right hands and pointing to him as they voiced as one, "Murderer; monster; demon…you are not fit to be our son…you are a failure…a destroyer…and a freak of nature. You deserve to die…but yet you live while we pay the price: you are not a hero…you are pure evil."

"Stop this…" Harry snarled, pulling against the chains that bound him within the Tsukiyomi, his heart now colder than cold, almost as if the evil and the monster that these…illusions spoke about were consuming him slowly and painfully. "I'm…I'm nothing like him; I'm no monster…and I never stop fighting…for you…for _everyone_ he's destroyed. Now stop this: I…I won't be beaten by mere genjutsu!"

"Then stop me…" hissed Severus, his mocking tone and the way that he was denying Harry his request bringing a new anger to the surface of the young Shinobi's emotions.

Digging into his reserves, Harry commanded, **'Sharingan,'** though as he did, his own power did nothing to ease the suffering of the illusions around him. Even with the control that he held, the power of the Sharingan just wasn't enough.

'If only I was stronger,' Harry thought, clenching his fists as he tried to block out the powerful dark influence held over him by the Tsukiyomi, 'I'm an Uchiha too: surely there's some power inside me that can stop this! _Any _power!'

Because of the chains that bound him to the ground, Harry was unable to form any cohesive hand signs, but that didn't matter: he still had his instincts and they were screaming at him, begging him, to fight this: he wouldn't be beaten down again.

He wouldn't be chained to guilt and fear!

He would get stronger, he would make himself more than the wizard that they thought he was.

All it would take was…power!

Drawing on every ounce of his rage, Harry let his chakra flow freely through the power of the Tsukiyomi, his voice booming around the distorted world as he declared, "YOU…WON'T…WIN! I am not a failure; I am not a dead last: I am strong, I am made of sterner stuff than you think: I _will_ not be held down by the likes…of…_YOU!_"

As he boomed out the last word, Harry felt his chakra spike to a whole new level of power, his body feeling stronger than ever, his mind suddenly feeling warmer and more intensified than he'd ever known himself to be. A new…strength burned its way through him and, as it touched each of the tenketsu within his body, Harry let out a powerful snarl as he released this chakra and its energy.

The chains that bound him suddenly shattered, giving Harry space to stand and face the distorted illusions before him, his words filled with fire as he explained, "I will _never_ fail you…_or your memories_; I fight every damned day for you and, just because I'm now more than the boy that I once was does _not_ mean I'm going to stop that fight. Twice-now I have faced the man that murdered you and twice-now have I sent him running: when and if he comes at me again, I'll show him that it's _him_ who was always the weaker of us and I will use every power in my arsenal to take him down, but always will I do it…not for me…not for this school…not for the witches and wizards in this world…but always, every _damned second_, I do this for you two…Mum and Dad."

The influence of the Tsukiyomi seemed to dissipate from Harry's mind, but not before the two negatively-coloured figures gave him a smile and chorused, "We know…and we're proud of you…our son."

Then the world faded away and Harry, seeing the surroundings change back into the office of his hated Professor, spun on his heel, his hands raised as he prepared to use any sort of jutsu to deal with his wannabe tormentor.

"You pass the test, Raiko," Severus' voice whispered from the shadows, the Potions Master then making his presence known as he looked upon his student. "I am sorry that I chose something so painful, but mental torment combined with a will of steel is the only way for you to truly prove your worth as a member of the clan."

"What in the name of the Sannin are you going on about, Snape?" asked Harry coldly, his eyes on Severus, whom he then noticed appeared to be appeased; almost as though something had changed for the better and now the coast was finally clear to drop any and all pretences.

"I know who you really are, Harry," Severus explained, surprising Harry for a moment with the fact that he was actually willing to say his name, "And I know what you've become over the summer: I could see it in you when you arrived and I heard about what happened between you and Mr Weasley on the train. Before you try to attack me, I think it best that I introduce myself fully; would you allow me that privilege?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, curious and angry at the same time as he faced Severus, "You try to break me and destroy me and now you expect me to allow you to continue talking? Just who the hell are you and how do you know my secret?"

"I know your secret because you are her son," Severus explained, before he gave Harry his final surprise, "The son…of my sister: Tsubaki Kurenai Uchiha, later known as Lily Alexandra Potter nee Evans."

Yep, Harry was definitely surprised…but he wouldn't lower his guard; keeping his eyes on the man opposite him, Harry asked, "But…if she was your sister…then…doesn't that make you my…my…"

"Uncle, yes," Severus finished for him, "Severus Itachi Uchiha, also known as Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master, Jonin Ninja and master of the Tsukiyomi, the Sharingan _and_ our family's _true_ Kekkai Genkai."

"True Kekkai Genkai?"

Indicating a reflective mirror that was lying on his desk, Severus told Harry, "Take a look…and don't worry: I'm not your enemy, Harry: not anymore."

Moving cautiously towards the mirror, Harry lifted it from the desk and, as soon as he saw his reflection, he let out a gasp of shock that caused him to drop the mirror, catching it just before it smashed on the ground. Lifting it back towards his face, Harry saw the reason once more for his shock: his eyes, which were either a colour of emerald-green in normal form or blood-red in Sharingan form, were now as black as night, though they held a slit-shaped pupil like the eye of a snake that was a deep colour of gold. Also, around the outside edge of the slit pupil were three golden-coloured tomoe that actually seemed to glow as Harry stared in disbelief at his reflection.

"What…what is this?" he asked, keeping the mirror in front of him and, just for good measure, he pinched himself to check that he wasn't dreaming: his grunt of pain told him that he wasn't.

"It's an advanced, if not altered form of our clan's original Kekkai Genkai," Severus explained, his voice calm as he watched Harry, his tone of voice holding no signs of remorse or hatred towards his young student. "It was discovered by your great-great grandfather when he became the first Uchiha to possess the gift of magic: somehow, his magic combined with his chakra and his Sharingan and created…this."

"Does…this have a name?" asked Harry, now glancing to Severus, a part of him finding it hard to believe that he was having a civil conversation with his most-hated Professor. Though that disbelief was overshadowed by the disbelief that said Professor was also, apparently, his _Uncle_ and therefore his only _true_ living relative.

"It does," Severus answered, "It's known as the Eye of the Shadow Dragon Jutsu…or the Ryumigan to give it the name that was decided."

"Ryumigan?" asked Harry, now placing the mirror back on the table before he glanced back to Severus.

"Ryu," explained Severus, "After the ancient Japanese term for dragon; Mi as in the word Yami, meaning Darkness, though we interpret it in this case as Shadow and finally gan, the suffix used for dojutsu such as this. Ever since your great-great grandfather discovered the Ryumigan, the Clan has used its founding and its activation as a test to prove one is worthy of the Uchiha name and bloodline."

"Because only a wizard-born Uchiha could tame and command the Ryumigan," Harry finished, earning a nod from Severus, "So…if it's a Dojutsu, then what power does it possess?"

"Firstly," Severus explained, "The Ryumigan, in layman's terms, is like an infusion of dojutsu: two, to be precise: the Byakugan of the Hyuga Clan and our clan's Sharingan, though, because of its magical effect, it does hold some more…profound abilities. Abilities that, as the last Elder of the Uchiha's, I offer to teach you, Raiko."

"So what does it do?" asked Harry, a part of him actually feeling proud to hear his name and a little relieved to know that he _wasn't_ the last Uchiha.

"Unlike the Sharingan," Severus explained, "The Ryumigan is made up of _five_ different levels of ability: as you see, your ability is currently at level 3, which surprises me as not many of our clan, including myself, have managed this level upon activation. Here," he then turned to his storage cabinet and, after a few moments' searching, Severus removed a long scroll that was sealed with a fan-like shape that Harry recognised as the Uchiha's crest. Handing the scroll to Harry, Severus continued, "That can explain things far better than I could."

Breaking the seal, Harry set the scroll down on the table, a part of him curious as to why his apparent-Uncle was doing this when he _should_ be ensuring that Harry was attending the feast or going back to his dorm. Nevertheless, he glanced down at the scroll, reading the information displayed:

**_Name: _**_Ryumigan OR 'Shadow Dragon Eye'_

**_Type: _**_Dojutsu Eye Skill_

**_Abilities: _**

**_First Tomoe:_**

_Able to instantly break any genjutsu_

_Able to protect the mind from any unwelcome presence or attacks_

_Able to sense the minds of any beings around to a 10m radius_

**_Second Tomoe:_**

_First Tomoe abilities enhanced – sensory ability increased to 50m_

_Able to read the thoughts of a being with low-level defences_

_Able to sense chakra presence within a targeted being_

_Able to copy any Genin/Chunin level jutsus from an opponent_

**_Third Tomoe:_**

_First and Second Tomoe abilities amplified further – sensory abilities increased to 100m_

_Jutsu Mimic ability increased to include Jonin level_

_Able to dispel Sharingan Tsukiyomi_

_Able to anticipate and dispel blocking/amplifying effects of Gentle Fist Technique_

_Able to sense traps, explosive seals, hidden jutsus within a target range_

**_Fourth Tomoe:_**

_First, Second and Third Tomoe sensory abilities amplified to near-maximum – sensory ability increased to 500m;_

_Able to read the thoughts of a being with up to medium-level defences without detection: increased chakra submission can amplify the ability to high-level;_

_Able to redirect Sharingan Tsukiyomi and control the spectral realm to caster's wishes_

_Able to affect and manipulate the mental/emotional state of a target for up to 6 hours;_

**_Fifth Tomoe: Five-Star-Dragon-Seal Technique:_**

_First, Second, Third and Fourth Tomoe abilities amplified to maximum range: sensory ability amplified to 1000m;_

_Able to easily read, control, affect and manipulate the thoughts of any being regardless of defensive level;_

_Able to anticipate and dispel Byakugan Maximum Damage Jutsus i.e.: Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Technique;_

_Able to steal knowledge of jutsus up to Jonin level from an opponent by striking one of their chakra points or through telepathic level;_

**_Divine Dragon Technique: Drakaraiki_**

**_Elemental Release Cyclone: _**_A high-level genjutsu that traps the target within a spectral realm that counters their base Elemental Release Techniques; through Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, the wearer of the Drakaraiki can manipulate the Elemental Release Wheel to disrupt the chakra flow within a target and negate any attempt to summon out an Elemental Release/Nature Transformation/Shape Transformation Technique._

**_White Amaterasu: _**_Unlike the Amaterasu of the Sharingan, White Amaterasu is stored within the chakra system of the wearer of the Drakaraiki; when cast, it expels itself as an aura of white flames or white lightning that can be moulded and shaped into chakra constructs that cannot be destroyed unless the destroyer targets the specific chakra point that the White Amaterasu was summoned from. White Amaterasu can also be used to dispel a wide-range genjutsu and burn through the chakra empowering the genjutsu._

_Furthermore, White Amaterasu may also be used to transport items across great distances including the wearer of the Drakaraiki; however, upon invoking this power, the wearer _MUST_ have a clear image of their destination within their mind or the White Amaterasu may drop them somewhere different._

**_Armour of Ryukage: _**_A defensive jutsu that creates a spectral form of the Dragon King Ryukage who then offers his scales to protect the wearer from jutsus up to Jonin level and attacks from kunai, shuriken and senbon; if the armour is pierced by a crack in the system, the wearer will be vulnerable to a second attack._

_The armour also holds a counterpart known as Raiden's Arrow, which summons a torrential downpour of lightning-charged senbon that incapacitate or can kill an opponent on contact._

**_Flaws:_**

_Dispelling abilities can only be used if the wearer of the Ryumigan has direct contact with the eyes of their target_

_Sensory abilities CAN be blocked by mental training as can the telepathic abilities of the Second through Fourth Tomoe levels;_

_Only E – B rank can be copied by the Second, Third and Fourth Tomoe levels; to copy any A or S ranks, the Ryumigan _MUST _be at the level of the Drakaraiki_

_Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu CANNOT be copied by the Ryumigan;_

_Use of the Drakaraiki takes a tremendous toll on the wearer's chakra levels: continued or prolonged usage will result in chakra paralysis and could result in an inability to cast jutsu again._

_Yin and Yang Release Jutsus cannot be stopped or manipulated by the Elemental Release Cyclone_

_White Amaterasu drains a lot of chakra: use in extreme cases or use sparingly with plentiful chakra reserves_

Reaching the bottom of the scroll, Harry looked back to Severus, his own eyes currently showing the three golden tomoe of this new ability; rolling the scroll up, Harry sighed before he remarked, "Well, at least I know that I _do_ have limits with this, but what about the third level being the level that can dispel the Tsukiyomi? How would have I escaped it if I wasn't the third level?"

"I'd have pulled you out of it," explained Severus, his voice calm as Harry handed him the scroll back, "But remember this always, Harry: as powerful and as intense as the Ryumigan is, it is still as dangerous as other such jutsus. Just like the Sharingan, I would expect you _not_ to rely on its power all the time; do you understand?"

"I guess so," Harry sighed, leaning back against the desk before he asked, "So…what do we do now? You and me, I mean: where do we go from here?"

"Well," answered Severus, "First and foremost, I'm not going to target you anymore: your bravery against the Tsukiyomi has shown me that you are more than your Father and more like my sister than I realised. Also, I'd like to offer any assistance in these _special lessons_ that Minerva has told me about and, finally, I want you to know that my door is always open to you. Night or day, no matter what the trouble or if you just want somewhere quiet to study or build up your knowledge of jutsus, I'll be here. Things will change from here on in, Harry: you have my word on that."

"Thank you, Severus," Harry remarked, his mind working over the information on his new technique before he smiled to himself, his mind now focused on his mission to build up his Team as Hiroko-Sensei had asked.

With the Ryumigan, he now had the means to do that: all it would take is a simple conversation…

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

"So…what did Professor Snape want with you, Harry?"

"Huh?" asked Harry, slightly dazed from his knowledge-intake and his battle with the Tsukiyomi; next to him, Hermione was watching him carefully as they sat in front of the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace, the rest of the house having gone off to bed or to quiet areas. With the anticipation welling up inside him, it was pretty hard for Harry to keep a straight face, but he kept his silence for now. Drawing his shades from his pocket, Harry slipped them over his eyes just as he mentally commanded, **'Ryumigan.'**

The golden tomoe, which Harry had also noticed were inverted to how they appeared in the Sharingan – with the three commas pointing _towards_ the slit-pupil instead of away from the centre – appeared in his now-black eyes as he once again looked to Hermione, calling on his chakra control to reduce the effects to what he desired…for now.

"Oh…nothing much," he explained, deciding to go with some fairly common knowledge of his, "He just wanted to give me an additional warning about Sirius Black: apparently, like he knew my Dad, he knew Black. Surprisingly, he says that he wants to help me: can't really imagine why."

"That is…unusual," Hermione agreed, before she shrugged ruefully as she added, "But it's nice to see that you're finally letting go of this vendetta with him: by the way, why do you wear sunglasses now if you don't wear glasses?"

"Bad habit," Harry laughed, but his amusement covered up his shock as to what his newest power was showing him:

Hermione wasn't just gifted with chakra: she was practically swimming in the stuff; her body flowed freely with the energy and yet she'd never been taught how to use it. Cancelling the Ryumigan, which also allowed him to take off the shades, Harry went right for the jugular as he asked, "Say, Hermione, I was just wondering…that is…if you want to…"

"What?" asked Hermione, surprised at how quick Harry seemed to have changed his tune.

"Well," Harry replied, "I was just wondering whether or not you'd like to actually join me in these lessons of mine? I have a tutor set up and my first session will be on Saturday, but, until then, what do you say?"

"Well…what about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione, a part of her wondering if Harry had managed to acquire a signature for the trip.

"We can arrange our sessions around those weekends," Harry answered her, "My mentor's pretty…easy-going with privileges, but we'd have to work hard; I mean there's theory to read and grades to reach and chances of becoming stronger in new ways that even the Founders may not have believed in, but…"

"Harry?"

With a confident grin, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Yeah?"

"Count me in."

**_RaikoUchihaShinobiSorcerer_**

After going through the basics with Hermione, Harry left his best friend alone to think about the days ahead: if his plan worked, he'd have more than an average mentor, he'd have the best in the business. For now, Harry needed to prepare his plan and, for that, he needed one small, insignificant little thing:

A rat.

Slipping his glasses over his eyes, just in case any of the boys were still awake, Harry activated his Ryumigan once more and entered the third-year boys' dormitory, his senses on high alert when he saw the red-headed magpie eyeing the end of Harry's bed. Drawing on the power of the Ryumigan, Harry listened in on Ron's thoughts.

'_Stupid Potter; how did he know that our family was stealing from him? Professor Dumbledore's his guardian and he assured us that Hagrid told the git nothing of his fortunes. Man, all that money just…going to waste: maybe I can make Hermione kiss my feet when I have it all and Potter's dead; hold on, what's he staring at?_'

"Stay away from my things, Ron," Harry warned the boy, his voice calm as he approached his bed, grabbing his night-clothes from his trunk as he did so. "You may not like the surprises that I have left inside."

"I don't see how you could stop me, you dark wizard worshipper," Ron scoffed, before he threw his curtains closed as he added, "Just so you know; I bet you'll be forced to stay with Snape while we're all off enjoying Hogsmeade."

'_And then I can slip Hermione a few potions that Ginny helped me make and she'll be begging me to make her mine._'

"Touch Hermione and next time I throw one of my weapons at you, I won't miss," Harry warned him, smirking to himself as Ron's thoughts were now questioning how Harry had known what he was thinking.

However, for now, Harry kept up his pretence of getting ready and, as soon as Neville, Dean, Seamus and the git were out for the count, Harry pulled back his covers, reached over to Ron's bed and, with a well-aimed senbon that he'd kept stored in his collar for just such an occasion, the young Genin watched with a victorious grin as Scabbers fell to the floor, not dead, but paralysed.

Taking the rat, Harry stepped into the boys' bathroom and, activating his Ryumigan once more, he listened in on the terrified thoughts of the rat;

'_Oh Merlin; how did he do that? The Dark Lord is going to kill me if I don't frame Sirius again: wait, why's he making those signs?_'

Harry's hands were indeed going through several symbolic hand-seals – Ox, Ram, Dog, Snake – before he aimed his chakra at the rat as he commanded, **"Lightning Style: Raigeki Imprisonment Jutsu!"**

Upon Harry's command, four prongs of thunder flew from the tips of his fingers and surrounded the downed rat, trapping him in an eight-sided spider-web-like prison of thunder. Once the eighth prong had struck the ground, all eight then closed in around the rat, trapping him within a cocoon of electrified energy.

Bending down, Harry picked up the electrified prison without any trouble, his eyes locked on the cowering thoughts of the figure inside as he smiled coldly and laughed at the misfortune of his target.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry whispered, knowing that this _was_ who he'd thought it was thanks to the thoughts of the rat _and_ Sirius' descriptions about the _old crowd_;

"There's an old friend of yours that I know wants a word with you!"


End file.
